1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device, and specifically to a technology of improving reliability with respect to adhesion of droplets or the like from the front surface of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device of related art includes a lower frame that houses a backlight unit having a light source, a light guide plate, a diffuser plate, etc. and a mold member for positioning an optical sheet and a liquid crystal display panel placed in front of the light guide plate or the diffuser plate. Further, the device includes an upper frame being a picture frame shape whose opening part corresponding to a display area of the liquid crystal display panel formed therein, fitting in the lower frame, holding the liquid crystal display panel, and protecting its peripheral edge. On the other hand, polarizers are respectively provided on the front surface and the rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel, and the optical sheet such as an optical film (viewing angle improving film) for improvement of the viewing angle etc. is provided on the image display surface side of the liquid crystal display device, i.e., on the front surface of the liquid crystal display panel. The optical sheet etc. are held in the picture frame area of the upper frame.
Accordingly, there have been problems that, in the case where a liquid like water droplets etc. enters the inside of the liquid crystal display device, when the liquid attaches to the formation region of signal lines, display defects may occur because of the short circuit of the signal lines, or when the liquid enters the region between the backlight unit and the liquid crystal display panel, display defects of display irregularities or the like may occur.
As a method for solving the problems, for example, there is a thin display device described in JP 2010-134168 A, for example. In the thin display device described in JP 2010-134168 A, entry of a liquid like droplets etc. entering from an intake and exhaust port formed on the rear surface side is prevented.